Samuraiko Writing Challege Abelanna: My Heart
by SabiiChii
Summary: Samuraiko's writing challege. What i thought that Abel thought after the confession... A little attempt at sappyness for Valentines day. Abelxoc Abelanna AbelxJohanna not my oc


Writing Challenge:

Johanna is owned by Samuraiko, and Trinity blood isn't any of ourse cept the anime creators and Mr. Sunao Yoshida (R.I.P.)

This is for Samuraiko's writing challenge for Abelanna fans. I am a fan so I decided to write a poetic speech in Abel's pov. Not a poem, just some thoughts about what I thought he thought after he heard her confession…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I sat on the steps of the church, I held a small, new born red rose in my palm. Sadly the cold approached fast and the roses began to react with the bitterness of it.

My heart felt as though it were this dainty rose… the petals falling from time to time. All my life I had searched to be acknowledged… and the one place I found love, I felt like … even though now I know she love's me… am I able to give my love back to her? Or would it challenge my ways?

God only knows this.

I twirl the simple rose in my hand, the red petal's challenging the wind that blew. A distant rain cloud thundered in grief. I stared at the rose… to my own heart…

'You mean the world to me…' she said…

"You mean the world to me too…" I said to the rose as a petal fell…

'You're the only real friend I have…' she spoke…

"You're my greatest friend of all…" I spoke to the rose, the second petal drifting to the floor…

'That sometimes, I want you so much that it hurts…' Her voiced echoed in my mind…

"I want you so badly that I'd give the moon and stars away for you…" I whispered to myself. Another petal to the floor.

'You're the only person who could take away the hurt of losing my husband…'

"I desperately want to…" The petal responded to my whisper and plunged to the ground.

'I wish I could tell you to forget to be a priest and tell myself to forget to be a nun so I could share this with you the way I want... the way that sometimes I think is the only way I know how. And... and I swear to God, I wish I could tell you that if there was anything, _anything_ in this whole world that I'd want to stay here for...'

I held the rose in my hands… the smallest petal left with the breeze, leaving the center of the rose bare and open and exposed. It began to rain, yet you could still see my tears as they began to drift down my cheeks, as I detained the want to cry out to someone. But the only person I would even want to run and cry to would be _HER_.

I want _HER_ to hold me in her arms and tell me everything alright… I want _HER_ to kiss me on my forehead and cheek and say 'I'm here for you now, and forever…'

Why do I feel like it's my fault she is in so much pain? Do I happen to cause everyone grief?

I am confused. Dazed. Hurt. Astonished…

And I am madly in love with her. That woman who makes me feel like a helpless rose, who makes me weak at the sight of her warm eyes. The woman who makes me want to give my job up… just to share my life with her. Just to hold her, just to feel her forever. To take her to places she's never been before, to take her to new heights, to make her feel special…

Yet… My uniform restrains me from everything…

No romantic hugs. No sweet, lust filled kisses. No traveling the world…

"But I can do something…" my voice reverberated in anguish; the sun began to clear the rain and dark as I was crushing the rose stem into my palm.

'I will not allow my heart to be a dainty rose…

I will be strong for her…

For the one who has lost love as I have…

For the one who makes me want to turn myself into a true man…

For the one who loves me…

My dearest, Beautiful, Johanna.

I will not rest until your happy. I will not leave your side. I will stand by you, and protect you every step of the way'

I picked a full rose from the garden. The stem, still thick and its petals full, despite the cold. The perfect rose for a full heart.

I lifted the rose to my eyes and stared at it.

'I want our hearts to be full and complete like this rose…

I am going to love you forever Johanna, in life and death.

I picture your smile, Johanna. I want you like this, always.' The thought resonating through my mind.

"I want you to stay…" I spoke quietly.

'…If there was anything, _anything_ in this whole world that I'd want to stay here for...

It'd be you Abel.' She echoed in my head.

As if a ghostly form of herself, appeared before me, I saw us, as I wanted us to be. Walking down a lane, holding hands and smiling… the perfect pair of people, the perfect pair of hearts.

The perfect bouquet of roses, though it only contains two…

"I love you, please, stay for me Johanna…" I whispered as the ghostly vision began to

wisp away, tears running freely from my eyes…

I sighed and clasped my hands together. "Please stay for us."

'…It'd be you Abel.' I heard it again as I walked behind the fading vision…

And with that we vanished Johanna…

But we vanished together…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quick note, when Abel says 'Uniform' In the paragraphs above, hes talking about his priest outift, indicating he is ... well... a PRIEST. lol SO basically he just means Priest.

I'm not to good at writing sappy romance stuff, but I still wanted to. Hopefully there wasn't too many grammar errors. I type really fast cause my mom was a secretary and she taught me how to type so… yeah that's why lol I also have a weird style of writing. I enjoy pauses and comma's lol and I know I do this '…' a lot lol

I hope you liked it Samuraiko… if you don't, may I be smacked behind the head with a thousand Edgar Allan Poe books!.. no I'm just kidding… please don't do that lol

If you don't like it I'll just write a new one, and it'll be better –smiles-

Hmmm Please be kind, for others who read this, I don't take advice well for some reason. I'm one of those people who always believe their right in there own way so please don't bother with flames… I don't take them well at all.

But I want to here what you thought! Just… please be nice… -sigh- no ones ever nice to me for some reason…-tear-


End file.
